The Most Dangerous Game Part Two
by vanityfire
Summary: What happens in 'The Most Dangerous Game' after Rainsford wakes up. Character death. English assignment.


Fate is something that's predetermined. Perhaps that's why I always took such a liking to hunting, fate's way of kindly preparing me. Since the day I came into this world, I was meant to participate in this hunt and end Zaroff. Which is what I did. Yet, I was having a hard time understanding why it had all happened. Why was I blessed with this island and mansion. What was I to do with it?

Well, I started with looking around. When I got out of the particularly comfortable bed, I noticed a piece of metal fell out from under the pillow. A key? At that moment it clicked, it was the key to the basement where the General held his 'game'. I walked down he steps, careful to check for the presence of any threat and soon arrived at the basement door. I turned the key and slowly pushed the door open.

In the room were at least 20 men. All of them were laying on the floor and covered their eyes when light pulled into the dank room. The floor was cement and the walls block, and the whole area smelled of death. Scanning the room I observed two dead bodies, but assumed there to be more. One was a mere skeleton, and the other was rotting away. The men all shrunk back as I got closer. I was also careful to not go all the way through the door, these men were tortured and sporadic.

"Who do you want now, Zaroff!?" one man spat at me,

"No, sir, I believe you have me confused, I am Mr. Rainsford." I explained immediately.

"Don't lie to us you rat!" another shouted from the corner.

"Hear that, he brought his hounds with him, must be out of food." the first man hissed.

I listened carefully, and in fact did hear the hounds howling in the distance. What were the mutts doing?

"I'm afraid I must go, but be assured, I will get you out of here!" with that I closed the door and ran up the steps.

As much as I wanted to free the men, I knew they would be unstable, and with most of them thinking I was Zaroff already, it was just a death wish. I strained my ears for the howls of the mutts again, but instead heard a knock. I approached the door with caution, my hand on the pistol in the holster, ready to fire at a moments notice. As I arrived at the heavy wooden door, I was sure that someone was on the other side. Naturally, I wanted to open the door, but it wasn't very often you got visitors on a deserted island, so I waited. If the person was a real threat, they would force their way in. There was also still the possibility that I was imagining it. It was true that I hadn't eaten a real meal for three days, and have only had 1/3 the amount of sleep I needed.

"Coast guard! Open up!" A voice on the other side of the door shouted. It couldn't be! I was saved!

Hurriedly I opened the door to see a tall tan man with dark eyes. He wore a traditional American Coast Guard uniform. Behind him were many men wearing the almost identical attire.

"Thank goodness!" I proclaimed, slightly excited to see the men, as strange as it sounded.

"General, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Captain Maier of the United States Coast Guard." The man greeted me an arm extended.

It struck me odd how the man was so sure that I was the General and even the fact that he knew of the general's inhabitance here. "Wait I-" before I had time to explain the man cut me off.

"But unfortunately there is a warrant for your arrest in a boat load of missing ships." the man laughed. "Get it!? It was a pun!" he was laughing hysterically before he noticed the silence of everyone around him. "Eh, excuse me. I want him cuffed, tied at the waist, and under constant surveillance until we get to the mainland and he is put on trial. Also, keep his mouth shut."

I panicked as three men came towards me with rope. I tried to run, but then realized it'd do nothing. If I was innocent I should've stayed. I stopped dead in my tracks, letting the men tie me.

"Where are the captives?" Maier demanded before my mouth was covered.

"Captain, I would like for you to listen to me and I will answer. The captives are in the basement, the key is on the table, but I did not take them! General Zaro-" Before I could finish I was interrupted.

"Silence! Men, put him on the ship and tend to the captives." The last thing I remember was a whack to the back of my head and the darkness slowly taking me.

The United States was where I awoke, in a dark room, with a single light in the middle, despite this, I was glad to be home.

"Zaroff, you're awake." I heard Maier's deep voice.

"Captain Mier, I wish to explain my situation to you now!" The captain raised a 'go for it' eyebrow. "I am not General Zaroff! I am Sanger Rainsford, a hunter. I fell off my yacht into the ocean. I saw as quickly as I could to the island. It wasn't my island! It was General Zaroff's! I didn't capture them people, he did. He even admitted to it. Then there was Ivan a deaf and mute giant!" I tried to explain, but it all came rushing back like an avalanche.

" Ok, _'Rainsford'_ ," I looked up my eyes pleading "I've heard enough. Your execution is scheduled for tomorrow. Enjoy your last night."

"Wait!? What about a trial! This is unconstitutional!" I shouted after him and he stopped, his hand on the door knob.

"You are a traitor to this nation, and it is best if this doesn't get out. You should know that serial killers get the death penalty, wasn't that how it was in war? The more you killed, the more likely you were to be killed? Well, 'Sanger Rainsford' , your time has come." He walked out of the door as I sat, stunned by the truth behind his words.

"Looks like I still won, eh?" I looked up and before me was that dirty General Zaroff.

"Zaroff, how are you here!?" I shouted, lunging at his figure, but it was gone.

"You hasty man, how about I tell you tomorrow, I suppose it'll... give you something to look foreword to?" his laugh was wretched and made my stomach turn, I hid my head in my hands and said a prayer. I was going to need it.

"Any last words, Rainsford?" Maier asked snarky.

"Yes, a few actually. How, Zaroff?" I asked looking at the line of men aiming their rifles at me. I wanted to run, I wanted to cry, but there was no turning away from this situation. There was no sea to jump into, there was no comrade to sacrifice like in the war. It was the end of me.

"Because," the ghost appeared, causing me to flinch slightly "fate had more planned for me even after death." the man chuckled evilly.

I took a moment to process the sentence and felt my legs moving against my will, I heard the aiming of rifles. I felt the deadly weapons being pointed at me though I couldn't stop my legs from moving. I wanted to die like a man, but some force was making me run. I was running away. I dropped to my knees and turned, hoping that it wasn't too late to change my situation. But why did I try? My odds of saving myself before were low, and now that I ran willingly, or not, they were lower.

I heard the fire and before I had time to react I felt the bullet pierce my skin. Blood seeped from the new wound on my arm. Two more guns fired, not a second later. The bullets tore through my legs. Two more shots, I felt these too rip through my stomach. I felt cold metal on my head, and looked up to see Zaroff's pistol at my temple.

"I win." were the last things I heard as the shot rang through my head. The bullet lodged it's self through my skull, spilling more of my blood as it wedged deeper into my body. Then blackness over took me.

I was now dead.


End file.
